


Violet

by szarikk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarikk/pseuds/szarikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Aeron told me he'd help me get her back, but only if I stayed with him. I have to get her back home. I can't let him take her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

I’m shivering up in the air ducts. Surges of cold fear crawl up my skin. I count

one, two, three, four while I lift one trembling hand after the other. Dr. Aeron tells me to keep

counting. He says that it would distract my head and help me focus. Dr. Aeron is impatient.

Prodding me forward he forgets that we had to turn left. He yells at me because it is my fault.

We have to turn back now. Dr. Aeron tells me I wasted precious time that we should be using to

find her. I can see the vent opening now. The blinding light hurts my eyes. Dr. Aeron is getting

impatient again. He pushes me forward and my face hits the vane. I feel the blades cut the soft

flesh of my cheek. Dr. Aeron pulls me back and instructs me to pull it off. Then he tells me to

lower myself down onto the closet in the supply room. I accidentally knocked down some

beakers. Dr. Aeron makes me step on the shattered glass as punishment. I do not feel the pain

anymore. I just want to see her. Dr. Aeron looks nervous. He stands behind the closet and shoves

me towards the door. The patter of small feet echoes throughout the dim hallway. The lights go

out as the pattering grows louder and louder. Dr. Aeron told me about them before we came. He

said they would come for me. His brother creates them here. More and more every day. I was

going to be one of them. But Dr. Aeron said I should be grateful. He saved me, took me away

half way through the operation. He said it messed up my brain a little bit. That’s okay though,

Dr. Aeron said that at least I’m more passive. I promised Dr. Aeron I would stay if we could

save her. But he warned me about them. The first child skids around the corner and slams into

the wall. It’s a little boy. He looks dead. He killed himself. I try to close the door as quietly as I

can. Patter, patter. There are more coming. Click. The door closes and the dead boy’s eyes dart

up to my face. No, no eyes. He has no eyes. But he’s still watching me. He doesn’t need eyes.

The pattering stops. Dead boy is not dead. He crawls towards the door. Cautiously. He reminds

me of the big, big cat on Animal Planet. Mommy used to show them to us on T.V. The boy

stops. Five, six, seven. My breath stops. He stares at my face. I can feel blood pulsing

through my veins. Faster and faster. My heart beat’s racing. I look back for Dr. Aeron. He’s

gone. CRACK. I stumble back from the impact. The boy slides his tongue up the glass door

where I was leaning on my cheek. He’s attached to the door like a frog. A stampede of boys and

girls scamper through the hallway. I fall back into the shattered glass from before. I can’t find

the vents. She isn’t one of them is she? They slam against the door and it starts to break. They’re

louder and louder crawling over each other scratching at the door. They throw themselves at it. I

cover my ears and rock back and forth with the rhythm of my counting. Eight, nine, ten, eleven.

Someone starts screaming. They scream and scream. Soul-ripping, gut-wrenching screeches. I

hope it’s not my poor Violet.

“SHUT UP!”

Oh no. I’m sorry. I cannot see who it is but his voice sounds familiar. Dr. Aeron’s brother. I remember.

“Give me Violet.”

My voice is barely audible. But he hears me. He starts cackling. I feel like it goes on forever and

ever. It fills the room. The children surround him. They watch carefully, waiting for permission.

His voice lowers to a quiet chuckle. Then the door slams, and the children pounce. The darkness

of the room envelops me.

I wake up in a sterile room. My eyes try to adjust to the bright light. I can’t move. My

eyes focus on Dr. Aeron. He wimped out of the plan. Probably scared of them. Bodies hang from

the ceiling in front of me. She’s here. The bodies go swing swing like the swings at the park

we went to when we were young. And then her head turns to look at me with those empty eye sockets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends this is just a short story that I wrote keeping the spirit of Halloween in mind. Thank you so much to anyone who reads my story!


End file.
